


Second Chances Appendix--Soundtrack

by LadyJaneGrey92



Series: Second Chances Series [2]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaneGrey92/pseuds/LadyJaneGrey92
Summary: Following is a comprehensive list of music, with links to YouTube, for all the amazing music that inspired and guided the different chapters of Second Chances.From the familiar to the perhaps obscure, these songs all in some way connected thematically to the journey of Victoria and Lord M.  Where possible, I tried to link to the official music video, but some of these, alas, don’t have one.  There are one or two exceptions to this where the live version was entirely more interesting to watch, so I have linked to that instead, and for others, the link is more or less audio only.Anyway, these are numbered according to the chapter where this song's lyrics were featured.  Whether you'd like to listen to an old favorite, or find a song you don't know to hear what it sounds like, I hope you will enjoy this list and it will be a nice companion to Second Chances.I have to thank Daphne_Fredricksen for the smashing idea of doing this! She did this herself with her awesome Man in the High Castle fic, "Roadhouse Blues", so I pinched the idea from her.  :)Happy listening!





	Second Chances Appendix--Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daphne_Fredriksen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphne_Fredriksen/gifts).



> A YouTube playlist of all songs is now available through the following link only: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLtjfqjvsG8xAcD1ByLp67Ae0HLhgBZKL1
> 
> Enjoy! :)

    1. Waiting for a Star to Fall, Boy Meets Girl—<https://youtu.be/RhxF9Qg5mOU>
    2. Stranded, Heart--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OeZmJOIzTUY>
    3. Rescue Me, Fontella Bass--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFI7eQt3ghI>
    4. Say You Will, Fleetwood Mac--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0e--WTQHao>
    5. Love Is, Stevie Nicks--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BLpQvOTNyTM>
    6. Hold On My Heart, Genesis--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGfqB1-gHEM>
    7. The End of the Innocence, Don Henley--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SkwCLaPPyO4>
    8. For Love of You, Wakin Chau (周華健)--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GM8GzARc6g0>
    9. A Thousand Beautiful Things, Annie Lennox--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M53AGfiWI_8>
    10. Hold On to the Night, Richard Marx--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvPi9zOfhmk>
    11. Alive and Kicking, Simple Minds--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljIQo1OHkTI>
    12. Love Bites, Def Leppard--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W4XiSFyYRE8>
    13. Come Undone, Duran Duran--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Epj84QVw2rc>
    14. Way of the World, Tina Turner--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MY4v0WbQoc>
    15. Sweet Child of Mine, Guns and Roses--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1w7OgIMMRc4>
    16. Change Partners, Steve Stills--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Q561cqwTgY>
    17. Let it Down, George Harrison--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6sPkLm0pWU>
    18. Tournent De Violons, Jean Jacques Goldman*--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eR6v2zcy4c>
    19. Love’s a Hard Game to Play, Stevie Nicks--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPnxctPypVA>
    20. Storms, Fleetwood Mac--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ta4wChZ8q7Y>
    21. Hungry Like the Wolf, Duran Duran--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJL-lCzEXgI>
    22. Never Tear Us Apart, INXS--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyZU4iNRdsM>
    23. Don’t Wanna Lose You, Gloria Estefan--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1x1WGtePSE>
    24. It’s No Good, Depeche Mode--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-QPvffO1gs>
    25. Dreams, Fleetwood Mac--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3ywicffOj4>



Rhianon, Fleetwood Mac--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wgmRb3MlpHQ>

26\. When the Stars Go Blue, The Corrs with Bono--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjHLXe7A8ow>

27\. Only Love Remains, Paul McCartney--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eV7iL5tjXFI>

28\. Tug of War, Paul McCartney--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s8IL9QW8keU>

29\. Dangerous, The Who—<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYw0Fu7ugdU>

It’s Your Turn, The Who—<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_GRRB99k80>

It’s Hard, The Who—<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRhnbjifVG8>

Eminence Front, The Who—<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KI_npEyjgxA>

30\. Breaking Point, The Moody Blues--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EuUthbBim7g>

Tomorrow Never Knows, The Beatles--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHNbHn3i9S4>

31\. The Wolf, Heart--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvgMDIPpifQ>

32\. Gimmie Shelter, The Rolling Stones--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wy3RdCd9zAM>

Rock and a Hard Place, The Rolling Stones-<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8rRqH_OvlXM>

33\. All Along the Watchtower, Jimi Hendrix--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLV4_xaYynY>

34\. One Life’s Enough, The Who--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8s063fUXLCY>

35\. Nocturne, Triniti--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvKjQ5eE1As>

36\. Find Your Way Back, Jefferson Starship--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dj4gqJzlIvc>

Trying to Throw Your Arms Around the World, U2—<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2dL-DjAkek>

37\. We Belong, Pat Benatar--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxZInIyOBXk>

38\. Draw the Line, Aerosmith--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmF7n6KUfto>

Kings and Queens, Aerosmith—<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQCv80Ac3ls>

39\. You Wreck Me, Tom Petty--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-3aGZZueg08>

Into the Great Wide Open, Tom Petty—<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqmFxgEGKH0>

40\. Dreamcatcher, Secret Garden--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrMQhs1hoTA>

Beneath a Phrygian Sky, Loreena McKennitt—<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0NlKsRojXrM>

41\. Neverending Road, Loreena McKennitt--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UlsYHn3VUIw>

42\. The Eyes of a Woman, Journey--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idE1lsqG2Vc>

43\. Who Wants to Live Forever, Queen--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Jtpf8N5IDE>

44\. Broken Dream, Justin Hayward--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdKZ3cYcrlc>

45\. Wheel in the Sky, Journey--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxGEVIvSFeY>

46\. Straight Back, Fleetwood Mac--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BaortkNi2EM>

47\. You Only Live Twice, Nancy Sinatra--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hs8uYxTJ530>

48\. With a Little Luck, Paul McCartney and Wings--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzH-2NgtaZk>

49\. Only Waiting for You, Crosby, Stills & Nash--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKwTj4yYNQY>

50\. The Days of Wine and Roses, Henry Mancini--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPBIEBjwU44>

51\. Lovesong, The Cure--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qLjkvI0uGhU>

Just Like Heaven, The Cure--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ASpBpT8bRQ>

52\. Two for the Road, Henry Mancini--<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGB_81YiSs8>

**Author's Note:**

> *The title track of Chapter 18, ”Tournent De Violons”, also inspired the character and appearance of Sir Robert Dudley. I do not know who the actor is who plays the young man in this video or I would have credited him by name.


End file.
